Bioinformatics All biologists today are experiencing an increased need for bioinformatics/computational biology. This need is particularly acute for those carrying out high throughput screens or otherwise engaged in 'omic' biology. For this reason, program members uniformly see the need -for enhanced bioinformatics support. This might be housed within the current Biostatistics Core or within a center for cancer systems biology. vii. Value Added of the Center to the Program The center provides access to program cores at favorable rates (see table below). Many of our top scientific accomplishments (see I, iv above) were enabled by these cores. Collaborations that were encouraged and facilitated by the Center have developed into new P01 grant awards to the Program. Other collaborations brought new projects into existing P01 grants and contributed in substantive ways to their competitive renewal (see 9d iv above). The center provides Developmental "seed grants" to jump-start meritorious projects. During the current funding period, two members of the program have received developmental awards. They are: Fisher0''- award # 03-22C-NN (new nodal) "Role of melanin biosythetic intermediates in melanoma carcinogenesis" 2 years X $75K and CantleyBIDMC - award # 03-35G Molecular Imaging Initiative "Image signaling transduction kinases" $34.5K Finally the center allows basic scientists to contribute more directly to the clinical facets of a comprehensive cancer center such as in drug discovery and clinical trials. For example, Dr. Stiles is providing metrics to Dr. Patrick Wen WH (Program in Neuro Oncology) for a clinical trial on Gleevec for patients with recurrent Glioblastoma.